


Low Resolution

by chibiisbadatfanfics



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Basically a Page 80 Fic but with Skype Instead, M/M, Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, plot? never heard of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiisbadatfanfics/pseuds/chibiisbadatfanfics
Summary: Jeremy didn't just want to let his phone ring with that usual Skype ringtone, especially if Michael was the one calling.





	Low Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Itsa gonna be a little spicy OwO
> 
> //just lost a few brain cells from typing that
> 
> also i can never think of good titles rip
> 
> Anyways, I'll shut up so you can read. 
> 
> sorry I suck at writing sexy times and stuff ;,/

Jeremy was on his bed, his phone rested on his chest, displaying a rather quickly paced porno, stroking himself. Soon, he was interrupted by the usual Skype ringtone and blue screen shining on his face from his phone and computer screen, which he had left on. He almost let it ring, but the white words on the screen above the answer or decline options read the contact for Michael Mell. God, since he was in the mood, just reading the name to himself turned him on more. He enjoyed Michael’s name plenty, but his looks and voice… He just needed to see and hear him. Without giving a second thought, he answered the call, just so that Michael wouldn’t see his flustered face, and only hear his voice. The call successfully picked up, and Michael was the first to say something. 

 

“Hey buddy! What’s up? Just wanted to call ‘cuz I’m bored.” God, Michael’s voice sounded so sweet, even if what he was saying was completely irrelevant. Jeremy enjoyed it no matter what. 

 

“Was just… Googling random stuff.” Jeremy couldn’t think up a good excuse while getting off to Michael’s voice… Wait. Was he really just getting off to Michael? No, he couldn’t be. He was totally not gay for Michael Mell. Totally. He returned his gaze to Michael’s face displaying on the screen. He was so good looking. Jeremy didn’t think that in a gay way though, of course. They were just buddies, friends, bros, all those synonyms and shit. 

 

“Hey, why don’t you turn on your webcam?” Michael questioned, curious that Jeremy didn’t answer like he usually does, with the camera turned on so they could see each other, like being in person. 

 

Jeremy didn’t know what to do or use as an excuse, he just let out muffled quick breathing, hoping that his microphone wasn’t strong enough to pick it up. He could do nothing now but wait in silence. As the seconds passed, the air around them, despite them being in two completely different locations, became more and more awkward-ish. Jeremy suddenly heard Michael sigh on the other end, followed by his smooth voice. 

 

“You were… Looking up porn, weren’t you?” Michael asked. He said this without much emotion, and Jeremy could barely process the words, he was so absorbed in just hearing Michael’s voice and looking at his face. Not in a gay way, though, of course. He remained silent other than his hurried breathing, still hoping the microphone didn’t pick it up. Despite Jeremy’s hopes, Michael leaned forwards and tuned into Jeremy’s noises. 

 

“And now you’re masturbating, aren’t you?” 

 

Jeremy held his breath. He had been completely caught now. He really didn’t know how to respond this time. Jeremy just held his member lightly, not breathing. He waited for Michael to say something again, since he really didn’t want to admit that he indeed  _ was _ masturbating, but he figured that by now it was totally obvious. He watched as Michael leaned back into his pillows, he was lying on his own bed as well. 

 

“Dude, it’s no biggie. I know you like, have a constant hard on. I’ll let you do your business and just turn off my camera and stuff.” Michael continued. At this point, Jeremy didn’t even take a moment to think about his options, he just didn’t want Michael to leave him, even though they weren’t actually in a room together… Maybe this was a good thing that they weren’t in a room together, that would just be really… Awkward as all fucking hell. 

 

“Michael…” He breathed out. Damn, he didn’t mean to sound so desperate. Michael’s cheeks were tinted red, though it was hard to tell through the low resolution of a mobile Skype call. 

 

Did… Did Michael just hear Jeremy moan his name? Admittedly, the guy that he kinda maybe totally had a crush on for years now moaning his name was kind of… turning him on. Actually, not admittedly. He didn’t want to admit that… Unless Jeremy was comfortable with it, but Jeremy was straight, wasn’t he? At least 78% straight.  _ Where did that number even come from? Whatever. _

 

“Um… What?” Michael responded. Jeremy realized that he just said Michael’s name. Not only that, but he  _ moaned  _ Michael’s name.  _ Shit. _ Now what? 

 

“Michael… Just, stay.” Jeremy didn’t know exactly what he was doing, but he decided to push his luck. Still, It wasn’t like he was getting off to Michael’s voice and… Amazing looks… The way his lips moved when he talked, the way he laughed. No, Jeremy Heere was totally not gay for Michael Mell.

 

“Why… Do you want me to stay?” Michael asked and swallowed, biting his lip. He wondered if he knew where this was going.

 

“Because um…” Jeremy began stroking himself slowly again. “I’m kinda… Getting off to you.” Jeremy winced at his own words. Now was the time to be honest or something. Jeremy Heere may actually be gay for Michael Mell. Maybe. 

 

Michael almost panicked in a little bit of fear, more excitement, and  _ a lot  _ of gayness, if that even makes sense. I mean, hell, Jeremy just told him that he was  _ getting off to him.  _ And well, he may or may not have gotten off to Jeremy as well, so… 

 

Michael turned off his camera, but didn’t mute himself. 

 

“Well… Tell me exactly what you are doing right now.” Michael said in a low tone. Jeremy hadn’t heard Michael sound like this often, or at all. His voice sounded so nice and smooth. He pressed his thumb against the tip of his dick.

 

“Um… Masturbating?” Jeremy responded. He didn’t know about going into details, but he decided to anyways, how much worse could things get? Well, maybe not  _ worse,  _ but more… Strange? “I’m… thinking about how nice your voice sounds… And your looks, and the way you smell…” He finished. 

 

Michael was a bit awestruck. Was this really happening? Was Jeremy actually just telling him that he thinks he’s hot? Michael licked his lips, parting them as if to say something, but couldn’t find the words. He felt his pants getting tighter. He sighed and tried to collect himself, but that didn’t work out too well. 

 

“Do you… Want to hear what I would do if I was there?” Michael finally said after waiting a few moments, hearing Jeremy’s weak breathing on the other end of the Skype call. 

 

“Yes.” Jeremy replied, a bit too desperately, sliding his thumb across his slit. 

 

“Turn on your video first.” Michael practically demanded. Michael telling him what to do made Jeremy heat up even more. He obeyed, turning the camera on his phone on, setting it beside him. 

 

Once Michael saw him, he flushed. Jeremy’s brown hair was a bit messy, and his cheeks dusted a soft red. He glanced over to the skype call, his blue eyes barely visible due to the low quality of the phone camera. 

 

Jeremy heard some movement along with a zipper coming through the speakers. He wondered if they were going to do what he thought they were going to do… Together. 

 

Michael pulled off his so loved hoodie, leaving his shirt. He then slid his pants down, along with his boxers, revealing his erection. He sighed, and wrapped his hand around himself. 

 

“First… I would press my face between your legs, and lick upwards on your dick, all the way to your tip.” As Michael said this, Jeremy shuddered. This was so good, hearing Michael say these sorts of things, especially directed at him. He traced his finger on the path he imagined Michael to take, and it felt so amazing. He tried imagining what it would be like for Michael to actually be doing this to him. He let out a breathy moan. 

 

“Then… I would circle around it with my tongue, taking it in my mouth…” Michael began stroking himself as well, releasing small, soft sounds. He really enjoyed the noises Jeremy was making, and hoped to evoke more. 

 

“Soon, I would lower my head and take more in, working the rest of you with my hands.” 

 

Jeremy was stroking himself at a rather quick pace again, letting out soft moans. “Turn on your camera…” Jeremy quietly begged. He wanted to see Michael’s face, plus, he wanted to see what Michael was doing as well. 

 

Michael hesitated, but turned on his camera, angling it towards his crotch so Jeremy could see. Jeremy rolled on his side, not taking his hand off his dick, he was still rubbing himself. Jeremy let out a hum.

 

“Michael… You look  _ so _ good.” Jeremy couldn’t think much of what else to say. Michael just looked so good, lying on his bed with his dick out, stroking himself slowly. But what made it better, was that Michael was doing this for him, even giving him the fantasy that Michael was giving him a blowjob. Not like he hadn’t thought of it before, it was just so much better now that Michael himself was actually telling it to him. 

 

“Now tell me… What would you do if you were here?” Michael said this in a low, seductive tone. God, he sounded so good. Jeremy was at a loss for words.

 

“I would… Probably do the same…” Jeremy responded. Michael just let out a low chuckle.

 

“Wow, you really are bad at this.” 

 

“Shut up…”

 

A few moments of silence lasted until Michael broke it with a breathy moan, he had picked up his pace.

 

“Wouldn’t you like it if I was there? I would lube us up and sit on your dick.” Michael continued, followed by biting one of his fingers. 

 

“Yes… Ah,  _ fuck…  _ Michael…” Jeremy kept his pace quick, shifting again to lie flat on his back, still looking at Michael through his phone. 

 

Michael perked up at hearing his own name, arching his back a bit. Jeremy’s moans were amazing. 

 

“I would bounce up and down, just to make you feel  _ so  _ good. I know you would enjoy that  _ so much. _ ” Fuck, Michael sounded so sweet and… Was it even legal to sound this seductive? It was driving Jeremy crazy. He bucked his hips into his own palm, wishing Michael was actually on top of him. 

 

“Fuck, Michael, I’m so close…” He gasped out, precum had been leaking from his cock, slicking up his hand.

 

Michael was getting close as well, hearing Jeremy moan his name. He enjoyed it so much, Jeremy’s moaning was so loud and sweet, he wished he could hear it in person. 

 

“Then cum for me, Jeremy…” Michael finally breathed out. 

 

Hearing Michael say this to him caused Jeremy to spill over the edge. He tilted his head back, arching his back. He was almost shaking at this point. He moaned Michael’s name loudly before his cum spilled over his chest. 

 

Hearing Jeremy moan his name caused Michael to cum as well. He carried out his orgasm into his palm and waited for both of them to calm down. 

 

After a few moments of silence, Jeremy cleared his throat. Michael had already put his boxers back on by now.

 

“Um… Michael?” Jeremy finally blurted out. He didn’t know what to follow that up with, he just felt stupid not saying anything. 

 

“Uh, Yeah?” Michael tried not to look directly at Jeremy through the live video. 

 

“Nothing, I just thought…” Jeremy fidgeted with his hands. He needed to clean up, but talking about this was more important. “I just thought maybe we could do this together sometime, like um, actually together…”

 

Michael’s eyes widened, then closed, bringing a soft smile to his face. “Yeah, I’d love to do that sometime…” 

 

“Michael, I… I love you.” Jeremy said, turning his body towards his phone.

 

Michael chuckled and pointed his fingers at Jeremy through the screen.

 

“Love you too, dude.”

 

God, what a dork.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, the ending feels a bit rushed rip
> 
> I'm currently taking writing requests on my tumblr at umbratyke.tumblr.com so go ahead and check that out, well, if you want me to write more of this kind of shit.


End file.
